Again and again and again
by Kaesteranya
Summary: A week a day more of Oda and Kanou's relationship. Definitely gay.


**Again and again and again**

_Theme date: March 28, 2008. This goes out to Kristel. Happy 21__st__ Birthday, darling __♥_

_By the way, the Moses Parting the Red Sea Sex Toy really does exist. I'm not sure whether it's a dildo though._

* * *

**Monday, 8:29 PM.**

They had started kissing the moment they stepped inside — it would have happened sooner or later (in the corridor after class, in the locker room after practice, anywhere along the streets leading to the house), but today was a bit of a special occasion and the bottom between them was insistent on restraint, at least until they were somewhere safe.

"You sure it's okay?" Kanou managed to whisper, as Oda pushed him against the wall.

"My folks are on vacation and no one else is around right now." Oda's voice was the low rumble in Kanou's ear, but Mihoshi's pitcher was more preoccupied by his teammate's hand as it moved places, snaking underneath his clothes and sliding over his skin. Kanou nearly lost it when Oda kissed him again, just as he reached that place between his legs and started stroking him of.

"W-wait… not h-here…!!"

Oda only smiled and moved his hand a little faster. When Kanou tried to push him away, the taller boy only grabbed his wrists and held them against the wall with his free hand. They kissed again; Oda broke away first, but not without biting his lover's lower lip just so, and sucking on it.

* * *

**Tuesday, 5:09 AM.**

"I am NOT stepping in there with you."

"Aww, come on, Kanou! Don't ruin the mood"

Kanou folded his arms across his chest and turned away with a huff. Oda, however, could not help but laugh a bit at the way the other boy looked at that moment, with flushed cheeks and nothing on but the towel wrapped around his waist.

"Why are you laughing?!"

"I'm laughing because you're too cute for your own good."

Oda leaned over the edge of the bathtub and grinned at Kanou, who only blushed harder now that he was being stared at. A pause, and then the pitcher bowed his head, dropped the towel and walked closer, close enough for Oda to snag him in his arms.

"That's the spirit. Now, come in here."

"Don't give me orders" was Kanou's half-hearted return as he climbed in. He yelped when Oda pulled him down, and turned around to glare at the other boy. "We're supposed to take a bath, you know—"

Oda cut him off with another easy laugh and a kiss to his forehead. Suddenly, Kanou didn't know whether it was the heat of the water making him dizzy or the look in Oda's eyes.

* * *

**Wednesday, 1:02 PM.**

"Kanou, thanks for lending me these notes…"

Oda trailed off, struck dumb by the sight of Kanou seated at his desk with his face pillowed on his arms, fast asleep. The batter lowered the notebook in question and scratched the back of his head as he approached, carefully, to make sure that he didn't wake the boy. There was no one else in the classroom; the sounds of Mihoshi Academy at lunch break were a distant buzz somewhere beyond the walls.

Kanou woke up later, just before the next period. He found the notebook that Oda had borrowed tucked under his arm; there was a Post-It stuck on it.

_No sex tonight. You need to rest._

Later, when he and Oda were back in Oda's empty home, Kanou pushed his teammate down, straddled his hips and showed him, in a few gestures, exactly how appalled he was at the thought of not having sex that evening.

* * *

**Thursday, 4:45 PM.**

"Kanou! Oi, Kanou—"

Hatake paused, frowning at the crash he heard somewhere deep inside Mihoshi's locker room. The logical choice would have been to go in for real and see what was up, but some deeply ingrained instinct kept him rooted to his feet just at the doorway. "Uh… Kanou?" the catcher ventured again. "Everything okay in there?"

"E-everything's fine! What is it?"

"Uh, well, the coach is giving us another thirty minutes to take a break. I think his wife called… some family emergency or something. You sure you're okay?"

"Yes! Just… just go, I'll be out in a bit!"

"Sure thing."

Hatake frowned at the shadows in the locker room one more time before walking off; he knew better then to try his luck. At the back of the room behind the very last line of lockers, Oda licked his lips and wrapped his mouth around Kanou's cock again. Kanou braced himself against the lockers and covered his own mouth with his hand.

* * *

**Friday, 9:30 AM.**

"…So, you don't think that they're…"

"No. I think they are."

"Seriously?"

"Come on! Didn't you see the look on Hatake's face when he came back from calling them out yesterday?"

"But he said he didn't see or hear anything—"

"Yeah, so?"

"But maybe they really weren't doing anything!"

And so the debate between Mihoshi's different teammates on the strange subject of Oda and Kanou went on. In the meantime, up on the rooftop, Oda was making it his newfound mission to feed a bullheaded Kanou sushi with a pair of chopsticks.

* * *

**Saturday, 3:29 PM.**

In a sex shop somewhere downtown, a cashier looked on with no small amount of amusement as a tall, teenaged boy showed his much smaller but no less cuter companion some of his favorite implements on display. The tall boy got as far as showing his companion the Moses Parting the Red Sea Special Edition Dildo before the shorter boy slapped him, hard, and stormed out of the shop.

* * *

**Sunday, 11:00 AM.**

"There we go. See? I told you this would be fun."

"W-what part of this is fun?!"

Oda chuckled. He sat back in his chair, admiring his handiwork. Kanou, in the meantime, was squirming on the bed and trying his best to free himself. It took a low whistle from Oda to get the pitcher to stop trying; sound and touch were the only things Kanou could rely on, since Oda had blindfolded him.

"D-damn it, Oda, this r-really isn't funny."

"I'll make you feel good later. I promise."

Mihoshi's clean-up batter moved unto the bed. Kanou started at the feel of Oda's weight on the mattress; he didn't have to see to know that the other boy was already looming over him, taking in the sight of him with his knees drawn up and his wrists securely fastened to his ankles. Kanou turned his head in spite of himself, and focused on breathing. His heart had lodged itself in his throat and there was that familiar, uncomfortable and hot knot building up in his groin in spite of the fact that this was the first time he and Oda had ever done something like this and he was more than a little scared.

"Why are you embarrassed? Bondage aside, there isn't anything new to this."

Oda's voice registered amusement; his fingers were stroking Kanou's cheek, and traveling down his neck, his chest, the inner curve of his thighs, his balls. Kanou heard himself make a sound that he hadn't thought he'd ever make when Oda stopped, resting just one finger right at the tip of his penis. A pause, and then the sound of a vibrator turning on filled the room.

"O-Oda…"

But Oda only kissed him, deep and long, as he slipped the toy inside of him.

* * *

**Monday, 5:29 PM.**

"Sorry, coach, Kanou can't make it to practice today."

"Huh. That's strange… do you know what happened to him, Oda?"

"I dunno. I guess he had a busy weekend."


End file.
